La última noche
by caasla
Summary: Aquiles & Patroclo. Slash. ¿Qué sucedió la última noche que estuvieron juntos? Vaticinios, revelaciones. Basado pura y exclusivamente en la Ilíada y en la Odisea.


Y fue así, caro Aquiles, como se precipitaron las cosas…

La noche anterior a la terrible desgracia del Menecíada te encontrabas sumido en un brumoso estupor, en tu tienda solitaria.

Ya la negrura cubría los cielos cuando el dulce Sueño descendió a tus duros ojos y pudiste finalmente dormir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar bajo los estar bajo los efectos del poderoso Morfeo, horribles sueños azotaron tu aguerrida mente…

¡Qué terrible fue entonces lo que viste! Una triste y oscura imagen apareció entonces ante ti…

¡Oh, Musas, permitidme continuar cantando las terribles apariciones que el Pélida Aquiles tuvo que ver!

Apareció delante de ti una negra figura, cubierta con grises túnicas, que lentamente deshacía un rojo y largo hilo. ¡Oh, divino Aquiles! Era la Parca aquella que cortaba aquel filamento interminable… Miraste horrorizado la escena, oh, Pélida, cuando viste ante ti al cochero Patroclo, tu más leal compañero, herido por el mortífero bronce.

Despertaste agitado, enjugado de sudor e intranquilo, oh, Aquiles, de pies protectores, lleno de crueles incertidumbres.

Debía ser ya muy tarde cuando mandaste a llamar al Menecíada.

Apareció entonces el cochero Patroclo afligido por tu inesperado llamado, divino Aquiles. Siempre supiste que era tu compañero más fiel y más cercano; aquel al que le habías depositado toda tu confianza y quizás también, todo tu poder.

El hijo de Meneceo se acercó a ti, preocupado, observándote afligido mientras acariciaba tu transpirado rostro con sus manos suaves al tacto, aunque llenas de huellas que recordaban las duras batallas libradas.

"¡Caro Aquiles! ¿Por qué veo en tu rostro la negra sombra de la turbación? ¿Es que acaso los dioses te han develado un oscuro vaticinio? Cuéntame, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí". Así te habló el más querido de todos tus hombres, con dulces palabras que trataban amedrentar tus terribles inquietudes.

"Patroclo, mi verdadero compañero, mi dulce amigo, como siempre has podido notar la turbación que invade mi ser. He visto en sueños una imagen terrible…"

"Dime, Eácida. Puedes contarme cuanto desees para poder liberar el duro peso que lleva tu ánima."

"No puedo contártelo, Patroclo. Lo siento."

Observaste, Aquiles, de pies protectores, como su mirada brilló en ese momento, desviada por los nervios. Sus cálidas manos se cerraron, impotentes, ejerciendo una suave presión que denotaba aquello que ocultaba.

¡Ah, Patroclo! Reprimías el por qué de esa negación en tus sellados labios, no queriendo inmiscuirte en la vida del Pélida Aquiles. ¡Tanto respeto le tenías! Decidiste evitarlo, esquivar sus ojos, pues sabías que aquellas lagunas oscuras estarían mirándote, impávidas, provocando en ti los más confusos sentimientos.

La tenue luz del focolar hacía brillar tus ojos, oh, cochero Patroclo. Fue quizás esa luz, ese leve chisporroteo el que te hizo preguntarle al Eácida con tímidas palabras:

"Aquiles, dime entonces, ¿me está permitido poder consolarte?"

Las tiernas palabras salieron de su boca produciéndote un escalofrío, oh, terrible Pélida. Aquél tono que te enloquecía te estaba preguntando apocadamente si podía tranquilizarte. Embelesado como estabas, oh, divino Aquiles, sólo atinaste a asentir en silencio.

Patroclo entonces, te tomó entre sus brazos como a un niño pequeño y apoyó tu aguerrida cabeza en sus desnudas piernas. Allí, con suaves y silenciosos movimientos, empezó a acariciar tus cabellos rizados… ¡Tan ligeras eran sus manos! Cerraste los ojos, oh, Pélida, y disfrutaste de esos momentos con la mayor tranquilidad. Esos dedos recorrían, con extremada delicadeza y dulzura incomparable las rubias hebras de tu cabeza, perfumadas de mirra.

De repente, ese tácito tacto empezó a sentirse en tu rostro, oh, Aquiles, de pies ligeros. Sus manos habían bajado a tus labios, que se mantenían fuertemente sellados, acariciándolos de forma suave y tranquila.

Esos divinos dedos recorrían tu piel como si hubiesen sido creados únicamente con ese propósito. El mentón, los ojos, el cuello… Aquellas manos exquisitas realizaban unos movimientos increíbles. Y tú, en esos momentos, te dedicabas solamente a disfrutar de ese toque que poco a poco te hacía perder la cordura.

Lejos se habían ido los oscuros pensamientos y tu mente sólo se centraba en el hombre que te tenía entre sus piernas.

Abriste los ojos lentamente, oh, Aquiles, y te encontraste con su figura y su sonrisa, su enigmática sonrisa que te conquistaba a cada momento. Al parecer el cochero te había notado más tranquilo, velocípedo aqueo, por lo que finalmente también él se había tranquilizado. Te percataste, oh, Eácida, del ligero color carmín que sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado al notar que estabas despierto. Le sonreíste, divertido, al notar aquella nerviosa reacción y te incorporaste lentamente.

"Perdóname si te he molestado, Aquiles"

Le escuchaste musitar al joven Menecíada.

"¿Qué habría de perdonarte, caro Patroclo?"

Preguntaste extrañado ante sus palabras.

Lo observaste fijamente durantes unos interminables segundos y repentinamente te acercaste a él, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes.

"¡¡Dime qué tengo que perdonarte, Patroclo!!" Dijiste con voz embravecida, grave quizás por la ansiedad que sentías.

Fue entonces cuando el cochero te observó impávido, mudo, fijamente a los ojos, con ese fuego que te enloquecía cada vez más y más.

"¿¡Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte, maldición?! ¡Dímelo!". Tu voz retumbó en el silencio de la noche, temeraria, cruel, con la potencia para hacer retroceder a la más salvaje fiera.

Mas el Menecíada, lejos de alejarse, se mantuvo estático frente a ti, sin retroceder un paso. Su aliento chocaba contra el tuyo, oh, Pélida, y podías oía claramente el sonoro y rápido latir de su corazón.

Lo tomaste fuertemente por la muñeca con tu fuerza incomparable, oh, divino Aquiles, llevado solo por tu ansiedad y tu bravura. Con un brusco movimiento, lo tiraste al suelo, y sobre la rugosa alfombra cayó el joven. Un solitario gemido de dolor fue lo único que sentiste, Aquiles, de pies ligeros, salir de la boca del Menecíada auriga. Pero aún no te conformabas con su silencio.

Así, te echaste sobre él, a horcajadas, asiéndolo fuertemente por los hombros, ejerciendo una fuerza innecesariamente grande contra sus tendidos músculos. Patroclo solo dejó escapar en esos momentos vagos quejidos y algunos gemidos de dolor.

Aumentaste la fuerza, oh, cruel Pélida, y te detuviste sólo cuando viste asomar algunas furtivas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Entonces, divino Aquiles, soltaste el agarre de tu compañero y meciéndote los cabellos con desesperación te lamentaste de tu crueldad y de tu ira, que como siempre, te jugaban una mala pasada.

Debajo de ti, el auriga solo te observaba con ojos afligidos y tomando suavemente tus manos, oh, divino Aquiles, detuvo los dolores que te estabas inflingiendo.

Mientras tanto tú, oh, Eácida, llorabas sin consuelo, sin poder entender tu terrible reacción; mas cesó tu llanto cuando el bello Menecíada asió dulcemente tu rostro y lo acercó al suyo: Había depositado un casto beso, fugaz, una suave caricia con sus rosados labios.

Te alejó de él, sólo para observarte claramente y te sonrió, nervioso.

"No debes llorar, divino Aquiles… No por mí… Arruinarás tu belleza incomparable por un hombre que no vale la pena."

"No hables así, oh, Patroclo. Ya no sé que hacer… Te veo y me transformo en otro… Y tú… Tú no eres culpable de esto. Soy yo aquel que pierde la cabeza."

Entonces, oh, divino Eácida, de pies ligeros, el joven Menecíada te asió y unió tus rosados labios con los suyos. Lamió suavemente, el cochero, tus labios y tú con tu lengua te abriste paso, decidido, hacia su deliciosa boca, que él aceptó gustoso.

Aprovechaste la situación, oh, divino Pélida, para acariciar y explorar aquel cuerpo que tanto te embelesaba. Y lo hiciste… Tus manos recorrieron completamente la tersa piel expuesta y removieron, ansiosas, las molestas telas que sobraban. Deseabas más contacto, Aquiles, de pies protectores, y te abrías paso con tus rudas manos.

El beso continuaba, profundo, vivaz. Tu lengua recorrió en esos momentos los más recónditos espacios de la húmeda concavidad del auriga. Tus latidos y los suyos se unieron en un único y monótono retumbe y el exaltado amor comenzó a correr por tus venas.

El Menecíada tampoco se quedó estático frente a tus imperiosas acciones, oh, divino Aquiles. Sus dedos recorrieron tu tosca piel y quitaron la purpúrea toga que llevabas. Su cuerpo, abstraído por el placer que le brindabas, en la búsqueda de más y más placer, vibraba de pasión.

Ya cuando tus pulmones, oh, Eácida, estaban vacíos, decidiste separarte apenas de Patroclo y pudiste ver, extasiado, lleno de lujuria, el cuerpo del joven que tenías debajo de ti. El Menecíada vio como tu vista se detenía en él y, avergonzado, se irguió; mas tú, devorado por el ansioso Deseo, comenzaste nuevamente aquél ritual, depositando besos y caricias en su sensible cuerpo.

"Patroclo… Eres simplemente perfecto" Dijiste con la respiración agitada, oh, Pélida Aquiles.

Tu compañero simplemente te observó, embargado por el Placer y pudo solo articular entre gemidos:

"No, tú eres perfecto, Eácida…"

Fijó entonces su vista el joven auriga en tus fibrosos músculos, en tu pecho fornido, en tus piernas fuertes y resistentes y en tu rostro, en tus facciones decididas, varoniles, divinas…

Y sin poder resistir más la excitación, el placer, introdujiste dos dedos en su entrada inexplorada, pero te detuviste al ver su nerviosismo.

"Patroclo… Dime… ¿Acaso eres virgen?" Preguntaste desvergonzadamente, oh, Pélida, de pies ligeros. Como toda respuesta, divino Aquiles, recibiste un sonrojo y una mirada desviada que te evitaba…

Entonces, poderoso Eácida, te acercaste lentamente a su oído y le susurraste en un tono sensual:

"O sea que seré yo el feliz hombre que estrenará este cuerpo exquisito…"

Patroclo giró sus brillantes ojos para observarte directamente y entonces depositaste un fugaz beso en sus rosados labios.

Tus largos dedos entraron por su cálida concavidad y comenzaste a moverlos en forma circular, intentando causar el menor daño posible en aquel cuerpo jamás explorado por ningún hombre. Notaste su nerviosismo, oh, Aquiles, pero tranquilizaste a tu amante con besos y caricias que jamás te hubieras imaginado dar. ¡Tan gentil fuiste con él!

Finalmente dirigiste tu latente miembro a su virgen entrada. Poco a poco, suavemente, sus cuerpos empezaron a adaptarse y a formar un único ente. La singular danza empezó poco después, apacible y lenta al principio, inquieta y desenfrenada cerca del final. Unos minutos después de empezar los rítmicos movimientos, ambos terminaron extasiados de placer, oh, Eácida. Tú derramaste tu blanca semilla en el interior de tu amante poco después que él y terminaste, con el aliento perdido, intentando estabilizar tu agitada respiración.

Te abrazaste a ese hombre que tenías al lado, aún dentro suyo, sintiendo los espasmos post orgásmicos que recorrían tu espina, y lo observaste, a él, al hombre que te había entregado su cuerpo y que te miraba a través de sus negras pupilas, sonriendo.

"Patroclo…" Empezaste suavemente, con la respiración entre cortada, velocípedo Aquiles, mas el Menecíada cortó tus palabras y depositó un casto beso en tu brillante frente.

"Gracias, divino Aquiles, por haber sido tú aquél que poseyó mi joven cuerpo por primera vez…"

Notaste entonces que saladas lágrimas asomaban por tus ojos y sin poder contenerte, te viste sumido en profundo llanto. Te echaste sobre su desnudo cuerpo, aferrándote a esa tersa piel, intentando, oh, Eácida, controlar esas furtivas lágrimas.

Patroclo, tu amante, intentó consolarte, oh, Pélida, mas lejos estaba de aliviar las penas de tu velludo corazón el bello auriga.

"¿Por qué lloras, oh, Eácida, divina casta de Zeus?"

"Patroclo, quiero que me prometas algo…"

Empezaste con aquellas decididas palabras, pero tragaste angustiado el terrible final de esa oración al no saber cómo continuar.

"Esta noche, oh, Patroclo, he visto que el hilo de tu vida se cortaba… Me desesperé al ver tan horrible visión y no pude contener los contrarios sentimientos que me produjeron…"

"Oh, Aquiles… No debes preocuparte… Ya sabía yo eso… Ya las Parcas me habían anunciado un final prematuro. Una vieja sibila, Herofila, me había advertido una muerte gloriosa, cantada por todos las haedos, pero por sobre todas las cosas, me había predicho que el último día de mi joven vida, viviría los momentos más felices… Y no se ha equivocado.

¡Oh, dulce Pélida, no derrames vanas lágrimas por mí! ¡No dejes que esos atormentados cuidados te entristezcan! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, has hecho realidad mi más profundo deseo… No podría estar yo más agradecido contigo, Aquiles, de pies ligeros. Quiero que sepas que siempre te amé y que hasta los últimos alientos que conserve, hasta que la negra Noche no cubra mis ojos, te amaré…"

Así habló Patroclo y sus palabras emocionaron tu aguerrido corazón, oh, gran héroe aqueo.

"¿Qué puedo decirte, oh, mi amado Patroclo, que no hayas dicho ya tú? Te he amado yo también, he sobrepasado muchas veces los límites de la cordura por ti y hoy por fin pude tenerte entre mis brazos…

Sin embargo, creo que nunca estuve preparado para tu muerte… No, Patroclo, no creo sinceramente poder vivir sin ti… Por eso quiero que juntos realicemos un juramento, una promesa de reunirnos en el Inframundo…"

El Menecíada cochero te observó extrañado durante algunos segundos, oh, Pélida Aquiles, mas pronto comprendió tus palabras y asintió levemente.

"Por supuesto, Aquiles, de pies protectores, no nos separaremos, ni siquiera después de que la Muerte cubra nuestros ojos."

Entonces, Eácida, te adentraste en un rincón de la tienda y de una bellísima arca retiraste tu labrada copa, de la que ningún hombre bebía mas que tú, héroe de pies ligeros.

Patroclo te observó atónito, mientras lavabas la copa con cristalinas aguas y echabas luego el rojizo vino en ella.

Alzaste la vista, oh, Pélida, y oraste. Oraste por poder estar siempre junto a él, junto al hombre que nunca te había abandonado, junto a tu amante Patroclo, incluso en el Otro Mundo. Diste gracias por todas las veces que el Crónida Padre había escuchado tus plegarias y rogaste porque está no fuese excepción.

Vertiste el rutilante vino, que empapó sonoramente la tierra, y luego, llenaste nuevamente la copa con el bermejo líquido.

Tomaste un profundo trago, oh, velocípedo Eácida, y acercaste a los rosados labios del Menecíada la preciada bebida; mas él te observó, lívido, y se alejó de la copa.

"Aquiles, no cometas una imprudencia. No puedo compararme ni a ti, ni a Zeus omnipotente. Yo sencillamente no puedo acercarme a ella."

Lo observaste serio y le dijiste con aladas palabras.

"Patroclo, el mejor de todos los hombres que he conocido, no me hieras de esa forma. Ya he decidido que debes tomar el vino: no habrá forma más clara y sensata de hacer cumplir nuestro juramento. ¡Te necesito, Patroclo! ¡Te amo! Y este acto es necesario para forjar nuestra eterna unión."

El auriga se mantuvo quieto, irresoluto, y cerró los ojos finalmente, esquivando tu augusta mirada.

No pudiste soportarlo más: Acercaste la labrada copa a sus labios, más él los mantuvo fuertemente sellados, lo que provocó que con el movimiento, algunas rojizas gotas nectarinas resbalaran por su pálido mentón. Entonces, divino Pélida, decidido, tomaste un largo sorbo del etéreo líquido y uniste tus labios con los suyos. Tu amante abrió su boca de inmediato y dejaste pasar así el dulce vino.

El cochero abrió sus turbados ojos, alarmado, al sentir el suave líquido descender por su garganta; mas continuaste con el beso, oh, Aquiles, de pies ligeros, y ya cuando no quedaba ni una gota del rutilante vino en su boca, te alejaste de él.

"Sabes bien que puedes suscitar la ira divina, Aquiles, de pies ligeros." Pudo solo musitar el Menecíada cochero.

"Esto era más importante, Patroclo… Quiero seguir a tu lado por toda la eternidad…" Respondiste levemente en tono decidido. Diste un último trago a la argéntea copa y te fundiste nuevamente en un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Apenas los caballos del Sol abandonaron las profundidades del Océano, juntos, entre besos y caricias, profundamente dormidos, ambos cayeron bajo los efectos del poderoso Morfeo.

Los demás hechos los conoces a la perfección, oh, velocípedo Pélida. El dolor que su muerte te produjo y la sed de venganza que sentiste son fieles testigos de tus crueles penas.

Poco después de vengarlo y habiendo ya concluida la brutal guerra te reuniste con él, oh, divino Aquiles, luego de que la mortífera y veloz saeta del cobarde frigio te alcanzara y el plúmbeo Sueño cayera así sobre tus párpados, cerrando para siempre tus ojos.

Finalmente, volviste a sus brazos, a sus dedos y a sus frágiles cantos que te consolaron por siempre. Y te reuniste con él, con sus dulces besos y sus irresistibles caricias, lejos al fin de las terribles armas, de las guerras, para poder reposar al fin sobre su piel.


End file.
